Awardless
by Trinity.Last.Hope
Summary: When PCA is desperate for spotlight, Zoey and her friends will take place in a competition to bring home a gold. Someone from Chase's past comes, as a threat? A neck to neck competition, will romance intrupt? [Chapter 5 Up]
1. DreamLife

**-Award-less-**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I own plot and a few characters you will see later on.

* * *

**.DreamLife.**

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_It's been a_ _restless year of school. PCA has, unfortunately, lost every event and competition since our Disc Golf victory. Our sports teams are horrible, our art shows disappointing, and our band out-of-tune. As a last resort, our principal is offering a year's supply of ice cream and snacks to who ever can bring an award in for PCA. My friends and I are desperate as well, and we have_ _burned our brains out thinking of what to do. Maybe PCA just wasn't meant to have an award this year._

_Our grades are fine and Dustin is becoming steady with his money. As for summer, it is not too far away, so we can't wait to visit you at home! The new house in Massachusetts must be wonderful for you to move so far away! Send me pictures and, please, tell me how Trin is doing! Lots of love!_

_Zoey_

Sending my email to my parents, I tucked my laptop safely underneath my bed. As I gazed around the room, I sighed. I hadn't told my friends about my parents' plan to remove me and Dustin from PCA and to send us to a public school in a small town called Douglas. He would be attending Douglas Intermediate Elementary School,(DIES), and I would be at Douglas High School, DHS. Yes, DIES is not a very appealing name for a middle school, but not even Dustin knew about moving. My parents wanted my say in the matter, so I had given no objection. They wanted to buy a new house in such a long time, I couldn't disappoint them.

As my cell phone went off in my pocket, my ring tone startled me. Gasping for air, I opened up my folding pink cell phone. 'You've got text message' it flashed. Rolling my eyes, it was from Chase. As I opened the text, it was a simple message (Chase wasn't much of a typer)

**From: PCAChase**

**To: ZoeyBGirl**

**hey meet us at sl**

Rolling my eyes, I knew 'sl' meant student lounge. Slipping on my sneakers, I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail, my denim skirt clinging to my body and my red shirt fitting snug, a black belt around my waist keeping my shirt down and my skirt up. Smiling at myself, I slipped my key necklace on and left the dorm. A small click alerted me that it was securely locked, and I made my way towards the student lounge.

"Hey Zoey!" Chase called from the couch as I neared by. I waved and he made room as I sat next to him. Dana and Nicole were eating popcorn, and occasionally throwing some to Michael and Logan who tried catching them in their mouth. Looking to the TV, I laughed. Once again, the PCA TV's reception was being fixed, leaving us watching info-mercials.

"Magic Bullet or Ultimate Chopper?" I asked jokingly to everyone.

"I would say the Ultimate Chopper," Michael said after swallowing his popcorn. "That Chef Tony sure knows how to sell his products!"

"Nah. I say Magic Bullet. The Ultimate Chopper can't make Ice Cream," Chase pointed out, sitting back and taking a sip from his bottled water as he closed the subject.

"True, true." Michael said, rubbing his chin as if in deep thought. Rolling his eyes, Logan stood up and walked towards the fuse-ball table.

"Anyone want to challenge the champ?" He asked aloud. I heard Chase snort as he drank. Logan was a cool guy to be around, but he has an ego that can sufficate anyone. Looking to all of us, Dana finally stood up.

"I think you are challenging the champ," she replied cooly as they began to play. Dana clearly scored the first point quickly as Logan's face turned red and he claimed it was 'unfair'. Nicole shrugged and picked up a magazine that was laying on the coffee table. Michael took out his cell phone and began playing ring tones and Chase just stared off into space.

"Hey Zoey! Come here!" Nicole suddenly called. Walking slowly over to her, she was excitedly opened to a page in DreamLife magazine that showed off all different kinds of shirts with cartoons on them. "Isn't the 'Act Your Shoe Size' shirt cute?" She asked me excitedly. Nodding my head, it wasn't the shirts that caught my eye, but the advertisement on the other page. Snatching the magazine from Nicole's hands, I barely listened to her protest.

Scanning over the rules and events, I suddenly had an idea. "Hey guys!" My voice was so loud Dana screamed and Logan scored on her.

"Zoey! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She screeched. Logan looked up at Zoey and nodded as if to encourage her, but Dana took advantage of that and scored the end point. "Play again?" she teased at Logan who was now frowning.

"No! Wait and listen to me!" I said before the two could reset the points. They both walked over and sat down as I read the ad.

"TriState Competition moves West.

From Massachusetts, Rhode Island and Connecticut comes the TriState 'Summer Fest'.

Three schools, several competitions, one winner."

Everyone looked eager for me to continue. As I took another breath to read, Quinn walked in, startling Dana again as the heavy door slammed behind her. "Sorry," she murmured. "What you guys up to?" She asked innocently as she sat next to Chase, who began to edge away from her. Her clothes were a bright yellow color, as if she was glowing. Seeing the questioning looks, she just shrugged, "It is only artificial sulfur-colored paste mixed with neon to create the world's first glowing element compound," she said. "What are you talking about?"

"Just a competition," Dana said quickly. Before Quinn could ask another question, Dana rushed ahead of her. "Zoey was just reading about it, Zoey, could you keep going?" I laughed at how Quinn could make even the meanest people seem nice. Nodding, I continued to read from the ad.

"DDR, wiffle-ball, singing, three-legged races and science fairs, there is alot to offer. The winner of the Summer Fest will receive an all paid class trip to Washington D.C. to spend a week at the nation's capital, ten thousand dollars to their school, a trip to Hollywood to meet all of their favorite stars, and, TriState's very own TriState trophy to showcase in their school."

"Wow. A trip to DC, Hollywood, ten thousand dollars and a trophy," Michael repeated mindlessly, his mouth open in awe.

"What else does it say?" Nicole asked, not even intersted in the shirts on the opposite page.

"Well, it gives you a number to call to enter your school and to go to the try outs." I said simply, reading off the number. '786-637-3378'.

"That doesn't sound like a real number," Logan pointed out. "Shouldn't it be 1-800 or something?"

"No." Quinn said a-matter-of-factly. "Listen to the numbers. A company probably used that number because it spells out 'S-U-M-M-E-R-F-E-S-T'." Everyone nodded and Chase spoke up.

"Well! Call!" Dana and Nicole eagerly nodded, Logan looked as if he would participate. I could tell it was the prizes that would lure Michael in...

"Fine, I will!" I said triumphantly. I could just imagine our class going to the trip over the summer. "But, someone has to come see Dean Rivers with me," I added. We had to get his permission first." Everyone looked around the room and I sighed, tapping my foot. "Someone has to come!"

"I vote Chase goes!" Dana said, pointing at Chase with a stare that read 'go, or else'. Quinn nodded and Logan went over to Chase and pulled him up.

"Fine! Fine! I'll go!" He said when Nicole began kicking him. I laughed and Chase and I began to walk towards Dean River's office... With any hope, he would let us compete.

* * *

_N/A: My first Zoey 101 fanfic! lol. My second fanfic written! Well, please review, flamers welcome. Any reviews are highly appreciated! Stay tuned!_


	2. TSBBPlayer

**-Awardless-**

**.TSBBPlayer.**

"Would Dana Cruz, Quinn Penskey, Michael Barret, Logan Reese and Travis Small please repot to Dean River's office?"

Chase and I waited patiently in Dean River's office for everyone else to arrive. The two of us sat in two of the seven seats lined infront of Dean River's office and we were nervous. After explaining the whole situation to him and naming who we planned to include in the competition, he left the room.

"Who is Travis Small?" I asked Chase, elbowing him in the ribs to get her attention. He gave out a little squeak and playfully punched me in the arm. I repeated my question and he just shrugged. As the two of us watched the second hand of the clock, we noticed it stopped moving at exactly 10am. "So that is why physical science seems to take so long," he joked. I rolled my eyes and we both jumped as the door opened.

Dana, Michael, Quinn and Logan filed in quietly, the door slamming behind them as the hinges screamed for lubricant. They all took a seat and the six of us didn't even talk while we waited. The only seat left was one next to me, which was closest to the door. Sighing, I saw Chase begin to rock back and forth in his chair. Michael, next to Chase, was humming and drumming one of his favorite songs (which I couldn't recognize, he was musically challanged). Dana was smacking her gum and Quinn was whispering to Logan, who was admiring himself in a mirror he took from his pocket. Nicole was texting Justin Geller, the guy she sits next to in history. I was the only one not doing anything, just staring off into space. While rocking back and forth, Chase shot me a questioning glance, but I ignored it. From his view, it probally seemed that I was in deep thought, or there was something about the paperclip sitting on Dean River's desk.

"Right this way," a muffled voice said from behind the door. The fogged glass made it hard to see who was comming, but we saw the shadow looming by the door. As the bright light of the hallway poured into the darker room, I squinted. Recognizing Dean Rivers walk in, I strained my eyes to see who had walked in behind him.

"Guys and gals, this is a new student from Massachusetts, his name is Travis Small." Dean Rivers said as he introduced Travis to the rest of us. He was like the same height as Chase. He had bright blue eyes and sandy colored short hair which was long enough to be geled. It spiked up a bid in the front. A faint sprinkle of freckles were scattered across his face and he was skinny too. Nicole sighed her little lovesick sigh from next to Michael and I supressed a laugh. He smiled at us and sat down next to me.

Chase, on my other side, stared at Travis for a little bit. Rocking back and forth, he fell backwards like someone had pushed him over. "Is there a problem Mr. Matthews?" Dean Rivers asked as Chase turned bright red and pulled himself up.

Ignoring Dean Rivers, Chase addressed Travis. "Is your mother's name Gina Englewood?" He asked. Everyone in the room, except Travis and Chase, looked around in confusion.

"Yes... Wait. Is your mother's name Ella?" Travis replied. I was lost and decided to try to follow the conversation as best I could. When Chase nodded his head, the two of them turned pale.

"Is there a problem gentlmen?" Dean Rivers asked, scratching his head as he looked to both of them. After a long silence, Chase and Travis replied, in unison.

"He _was_ my best friend."

I gasped and Nicole's jaw dropped. Dana and Michael let out a snort, 'As if'. Logan didn't even pay attention, he was too busy staring at himself in the mirror. Putting his hands up, Dean Rivers shook them. "Now, this is not the time to discuss this. Travis is new here from Massachusetts and will only be here until the end of the semester. I know you guys are all a tight group of friends, but you have to open up and let him in." I looked at Travis and he blushed slightly, embarrassed at thet fact Dean Rivers was treating him like a child. "I have decided that you all may participate--" Dean Rivers was cut off by the collective 'Yes' that circled around the room. "I have decided--"

"Boo ya! Hollywood here I come!" Michael shouted.

"Ahem! Kids!"

"Like, oh my god! Do you think I could meet Chad Michael Murray!" Nicole screeched.

"Hey!"

"I am going to give those actors lessons how to look, like me." Logan said.

"HEY!" Silence hovered delicatly in the room as Dean Rivers rose his voice, which he rarely did. "I have decided you can go, HOWEVER, there is a $100 entering fee that you must earn first. No entrance fee, no competition." As glanced around at each other and rushed from the room as we were released.

"Ok, everyone meet at our dorm with all of the money they have," Dana instructed. I nodded and bent down to tie my shoe. "We can meet at..." Glancing at the clock in the hallway, it was ten minutes to five. "Meet at our dorm at five!" Everyone nodded and scattered. Dana and Nicole began to run towards our dorm while Logan, Michael and Chase were arguing. 'Me first! No! Me!' Travis was walking calmly behind them, but, when I got up he called.

"Hey!" I turned around and he ran up to me. "Er, I, um, didn't get your name..." His face lightly blushed again and I gave a small laugh.

"It's Zoey," I said.

"Right. Well, what is your dorm number? I don't really know my way around yet..."

"Oh, well, the guys are all leaving together. Wait, you aren't in their dorm, are you? What number?"

Travis took out a schedule from his pocket. Now that we were in a good source of light, I finally got to really see him. He was pretty cute, no wonder Nicole was drooling. He had a dark grey T-shirt on and a unbuttoned white shirt over that. Baggy jeans and skatboarding sneakers added his finaly touch, along with a small silver chain around his neck. "Room 35," he read aloud. I frowned, not at him, but the room number. "What? Is that a bad room or something?"

I was tempted to tell him about his roommate, Glenn Davis, but I held back. Bad memories with Glenn shouldn't begin an automatic disliking for Travis. "Nothing," I mumbled. Taking out a pen, I reached for his schedule and wrote our dorm number, and my IM, (so he could text me). Before we waited any longer, both of us began for our dorms.

"Hurry Zoey!" Nicole cried when I got in my dorm. I gasped, alot of the furniture was moved. The library's TV was infront of the closet doors and two Dance Dance Revolution pads were laid out on the floor. "We have to see who the best girl and guy dancers are to represent us!" As Nicole turned the Playstation 2 on, I rolled my eyes.

"Shouldn't we wait to see if we have enough money first?" I asked her when I went to sit on my bed. Hiding personal items, like my laptop and my journal, I watched as Nicole excitedly cleared some of Dana's clothes from the floor.

"Ha! Ya right. Like rich boy couldn't afford a hundred," Dana muttered sarcastically. We laughed and soon enough, Chase, Michael and Logan came knocking at the door at exactly 5. "Where is Travis?" Dana asked when she locked the door behind them. Chase shrugged and sat on my bed next to me. Logan eyed the DDR pads and sat on the desk chair and Michael took a seat on the floor.

"Ok, how much do you have?" Logan asked. Everyone reached into their pockets and wallets and threw their money into the middle of the room. When everyone was sure they had put in all they had, I crawled to the floor to count the money.

"One, two, three.." I counted. "OK, who put in a hundred?" I asked, holding it up in the air, annoyed. All stares shifted to Logan. "If you had this, you should have just told us!" He beamed and I rolled my eyes. Placing the hundred dollar bill in an envelope, I collected the rest of the money and put it into a small can, back-up money. When I safely put the backup money under my bed, my phone went off. 'New Text'

**From: TSBBplayer**

**To: ZoeyBGirl**

**Hi Zoey, its Travis. Lost. I'm in Butler Hall.. Outside room... 125?**

I rolled my eyes and got up, walking to the door. Looking down the hallway, I barely saw Travis, at the very end. Waving, he jogged over and I let him in. Chase moved and Travis sat on my bed.

"Ok, because we didn't get an intro, here is my ex-old bud, Travis Small!" Chase said, punching Travis in the arm. "Travis, this is Dana, Nicole, Logan, Michael, and Quin," Chase said as Quinn pounded on the door. I let her in and we all began discussing what event would be done by who. Taking out my laptop, I went to the TriState Summer Fest website and looked up all of the events.

"We have to complete these to win," I said as I began to write down the events.

"Wait. What about tryouts?" Nicole asked.

"I guess they canceled them and just took the first three schools!" Dana said, rolling her eyes at Nicole. Michael sat inbetween them to prevent World War III and I grinned. It was a bit pathetic how well we all adjusted to their fighting.

Making a chart of the games, I read them aloud. "Dance Dance Revolution, wiffle-ball, bowling, science fair, three-legged race, egg toss, singing, 'Name that song', skateboarding, and lastly, a relay." I concluded. "Dana had a good point before, for things like 'Name That Song' and DDR, we can try out within our group." Everyone agreed and we started. First round of DDR; Dana and Nicole.

I sat inbetween Travis and Chase as we watched Dana struggle to do the 'light' setting, Nicole already achieving a failing grade on the 'beginner' level. Nicole gave up halfway through the song, leaving Quinn and I to face off. Travis chose the song and soon enough, Quinn and I started.

_Left. Right. Up. Down._ I read each arrow and missed a few, but got the majority. I was on light, but pleased I could do it. Poor Quin was too busy trying to look at her feet and the screen that she didn't get a single arrow. When the song ended, Dana picked the song '321Stars' as the song to see if she or I played DDR for the competition.

'Are you ready? Go' The game said as we began. Both on standard mode, we struggled, but ended up getting the hang of it. Dana was picking a great lead on me, and, in an unfortunate turn of events...

* * *

N/A: Hehe. A sort of cliffhanger. Please review! More to come soon.. :D


	3. DDR Delay

**-Award-less-**

**.DDR Delay.**

"OW!" Dana gasped, her ankle making a sickening cracking noise as she fell and slumped to the floor. My eyes turned in horror as I saw pure pain on Dana's face, something I have never seen with her. I saw she was on the verge of tears, but tough old Dana wouldn't cry infront of the guys. Holding her leg, she shouted and everyone was frozen, unsure what to do. I unpluged the TV, which had been blasting 'Heaven' by DJ Sammy. From there, Chase and Michael ran to get Nurse Kratch. Logan ran to the bathroom and wet a towel which we wrapped around Dana's leg.

"Let's get her up on the bed," Quinn suggested. Nodding, Quinn, Logan and I tried to pull Dana and hoist her up to the bed.

"Come on what-ever-your-name-is!" Logan shouted at Travis, who was standing uselessly. "You going to help? Come on! We have to get her up!"

"NO!" Travis shouted over the chaos. We looked at him blankly and slowly put Dana back on the ground. "Moving her could worsen the injury. Leave her where she is." Doing as instructed, the rest of us were in too much awe. Travis got on his knees and began to gently put pressure on Dana's leg, asking her when it began to hurt. When he came closer to her ankle, she began to wince in pain, and Travis announced that she had broken her ankle.

"How do you know? You a doctor now?" Logan snapped. He has been spending alot of time near Dana lately, and I don't think he liked the attention Dana was giving Travis, broken ankle or not.

"I broke my ankle before. Chase and I were jumping off the roof into snow, I broke it and it was in a cast for a long time. Ask him, he has stitches on his right leg from landing on a stick." Travis said as he began to tighten the towel on her ankle.

Just then Chase, Michael, and Nurse Kratch came in. Nurse Kratch immediatly saw Dana and pushed everyone out of the way, forcing us out so she could treat Dana. As Chase, Michael and Quinn hurried out, Logan insisted on staying.

"Wait, has anyone seen Nicole?" I asked, wondering why I hadn't seen her during the whole ordeal. Everyone shook their heads and I ran down the hall looking/

"In here," Nicole mumbled a muffled call from the bathroom. As I walked in, I saw Nicole, hunched over a toilet.

"Ew, making oatmeal?" I joked. She gave a faint nod and I decided to leave her be. Going back out, Michael, Quinn, Travis, and Chase were all sitting outside the door, not sure to leave or stay. I sat across the hall from Travis and Chase got up and sat next to me. No one had heard anyword from the room, except the occasional arguements between Dana and Logan.

"So, Travis, where is it that you are from?" Michael asked. He sat inbetween Travis and Quinn, both who had been staring out into space. When he got no reply, Michael reached out and punched Travis in the arm.

"Oh, sorry." Travis said as he punched back. "I'm from Massachusetts. Douglas." When he said that, time seemed to stop. Douglas... Wait. That's where I was moving to... ".. it is such a small town. Not a single Dunkin Donuts. Barely any stop lights. No fast food joints-"

"NO FAST FOOD?" Chase and Michael echoed in suprise, as if an adder had bit them. "Dude, how can you live without fast food?" Michael asked him, his eyes round with intrest.

"Mike. We do." Chase said, looking at Michael. Mike shot back a confused glance. "You know, there isn't fast food in school grounds. No fast food..." Mike didn't seem to get it, so Chase just gave up right there.

"What else?" I asked, interested. My mind wandered to the places he described. My heart thumped more and more as I began to feel myself liking the horses on each street, and farms and so on. I opened my mouth to say 'I'm moving there!' but held back. Dustin should be the first to know.

"Hey Zoey!" A familar voice called as they ran up the hall.

"Oh, hey Dustin!" I replied. Dustin stood next to me and said hi to everyone. Well, almost everyone. "Dust, this is Travis. He's from MA."

Travis smiled and muttered a hello. "MA? Where is that?" We all laughed and Quinn explained.

"MA is short for Massachusetts, a eastern state in which is called the Bay State."

"Oh."

"Hey Dustin, how old are you?" Travis asked suddenly.

"11..." Dustin said, trailing off. "Why?"

Travis just shrugged and took out his phone. It looked like he just texted someone. "I have an 11 yeard old brother and sister. Twins." He said. Chase looked at the celing then nodded.

"Kaeli and Sean." Chase laughed, remembering. "They used to pour jelly and syrup in our hair when we fell asleep during Saturday Night Movies!" Travis nodded and Chase began to laugh. The whole situation seemed to lighten up, until Logan burst through the room.

"MAKE WAY! MOVE IT!" He shouted, waving his arms as he cleared a way. Going back into the room, it wasn't long until Nurse Kratch and Logan came out, Dana inbetween them, limping, her right ankle looking messed up. She mumbled a 'thank you' to Travis, and Logan turned and gave him a dirty look.

As the trio began to make their way to the nurse's room, Nicole came out of the bathroom, her face very pale and her eyes sore. "I'm, er, going to be inside," she muttered quietly.

Everyone turned to me and I explained. "There are two things I know that make Nicole 'make oatmeal'. Running laps. And seeing a personal injury, which includes the snapping of bones or any blood."

"Well, we can all go to my dorm," Travis offered. "I'd suggest the cafeteria, but I don't think anyone could keep anything down at a time like this." Chase and Michael cast me questioning glances, they knew who Travis's room mate was. I think Travis saw it too. "Ok. Enough. Tell me. What is wrong with my dorm?"

"Er... We just don't really like your roommate. That's all." I said simply. I got up, and pulled Chase to his feet. Travis shrugged and the group of us began towards Travis's room. Room 35. I wasn't sure what would happen when we got there, but I could only wait and see.

* * *

N/A: Heh. Poor Dana... Well, stay tuned, Glenn Davis from the Dance episode is comming. Ooh, this could lead to problems.. :D


	4. Twins, Or Not

**-Award-less-**

**.Twins, Or Not.**

"Glenn! Open up!" Travis called as he pounded on his dorm's door. Music was blaring and I recognized it as Green Day, American Idiot. "GLENN!" Kicking the door violently, I looked at Travis a bit suprised. He didn't seem like too loud of a person, of cource, I knew him for like 20 minutes...

"Ya? What?" I heard a familar voice on the other side of the door shout over the music. "What do you want?"

"OPEN UP!" Travis called, kicking the door again. Turning back to us, he muttered, "Forgot my key in my backpack."

"WHY?" Glenn shouted back. I heard one of the floor boards creak as he walked away from the door.

Annoyed, I didn't really need this right now. Marching up to the door, I pounded my fist on it, yelling on the top of my lungs. "GLENN! OPEN THE DOOR FOR GOD'S SAKES!"

There was an akward silence, Glenn had turned off the stereo. I heard a click and the door swung open. He gave a sheepish glance at me and Chase while everyone walked inside. Scratching the back of his head, he closed the door behind us and sneaked out. Chase seemed satsified, he took a deep breath then let it out. Since the whole school dance thing, Chase has been acting... differently. Maybe he is just being over protective. Who knows.

Walking into his room, Travis hurried around and began stuffing things under beds and into his open closet. The room's walls were painted a dark green and the floor was hardwood, giving the room a forest-like theme. There were two seperate beds on either side of the room and a TV and a bunch of videogames scattered around. A few mountain biking posters hung, lopsided on the walls and a green PCA laptop rested on the desk in the corner of the room. Clearing a bunch of sweaters and books from a sofa, he invited us to sit down.

"Alright," Chase said, clapping his hands to signal the beginning of the 'meeting'. "Well, we are still deciding who is doing what. Zoey, do you have the papers?" I gasped and smacked my head.

"No! I left them in the room when we left!" I said. Dustin rolled his eyes next to me. Chase sat on the floor infront of me, Travis sitting on his bed. Quinn stood leaning against a wall and Michael was lying on the floor, his back propped up against the edge of the couch.

"Oh, don't worry Zoey. I picked these up when we left the room," Quinn said, taking my notebook and the magazine out from behind her.

"Ok. Um, why?"

"I was going to test the paper to see if I could break down the substances and catagorize them by scent." Quinn said enthuastically. "I already did this to all of my text books." When we all gave her questioning looks, she shrugged. "I only needed one page.."

"Well.. That is settled." Michael said, taking a pack of gum out from his pocket. The silver wrapper caught Chase's eye and Chase reached over and grabbed it. Popping it into his mouth, Mike punched him and they began to argue. Kicking Chase in the back, his hands flew up in defeat.

"We all know Zoey is dancing," Travis started. My jaw dropped. I personally didn't think I could play that well at all. At my expression, Travis added, "Zoey, you did the best out of all girls that are still eligable to dance." Rolling my eyes, I wished Dana hadn't been injured for she was very athletic. "Now, for the guys... I have extra DDR stuff in my room. It's Kaeli's..." As he got up to look for the pads and games, there was a knock at the door. No one moved, and the knocking continued.

"Fine! Don't everyone get up at once," Dustin complained as he dragged his feet to open the door. Straining to reach the eye hole, I giggled. Dustin was still too short to see through it. As he opened the door, there were two kids there, probally his age. One was a boy, a few inches taller than Dustin. He had darker brown hair than Travis, not as dark as Chase's though. Wearing a light blue shortsleeve shirt with brown horizontal stripes, he had khaki shorts and black vans. The girl was like an inch shorter than Dust. She had long flowing brown hair and brown eyes as well. She had a khaki skirt and a blue shirt on, the color the same as the boy's. She had silver hisbiscus flower earings and a matching necklace.

"Is Trav there?" She asked sweetly. Dustin's mouth dropped and he merely nodded his head. "Thanks," she said as she and the other boy walked in. Dustin let go of the door and it slowly began to close.

"HEY! WAIT!" A voice called. I recognized it, but Dustin didn't walk back to the door, instead, he followed the girl into the dorm. Getting up, I shoved Dustin lightly and laughed when he didn't even notice. Opening the door, I saw Nicole there, phanting from running from our dorm to dorm 35. As I let her in, she sat on the couch next to me.

"Oh, hey Kay. Sean." Travis shouted over his shoulder as he was digging through a gym bag in his closet.

"Hey Chase!" Sean said, his eyes lightening up when he recognized Chase. They did some sort of hand shake, which left the rest of us baffled. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, dawg," Chase said, joking. Only, this time, even Sean was confused. Shaking his head, Chase added, "That _was_ a joke." When there was no laughter, he just gave up. Introducing us to Kaeli and Sean, Mike looked stunned.

"Wait. Hold up. Travis, these are your siblings?" He questioned, pointing at Kaeli and Sean. They nodded and Travis shouted a muffled 'Ya' over his back. "You guys don't look alike at all."

"Yes, you do not resemble each other at all," Quinn remarked. "How is it possible for Travis to have blue eyes, and the twins here both have brown eyes? Its genetically... impossible!"

"No," Kaeli said as she took a seat next to Dustin, who seemed to melt. "First, it is possible. Second, Sean and I aren't twins. He is a year older than me. Third, we had different fathers." Sean nodded and a frustrated Travis walked towards us all.

"Kay! Do you remember where the DDR stuff is?" He asked.

"Right here," Sean replied, pointing to a few pads and a green PS2 game case that were stashed behind the TV. Rolling his eyes, Travis turned a pale red as he began to set everything up.

As Chase, Kaeli and Sean began to catch up on old times, I began to read off the other events. Kaeli's eyes lit up when she heard wiffleball, Sean seemed to have an interest in bowling. Grinning, I told them they could join us in the competition. "YES!" Travis suddenly shouted, causing Quinn to scream and Mike to jump. "It lives!" As he and Chase began to set up and pick songs, I began to re-read the events.

"Wait... Can I see that?" Kaeli asked, reaching out for the paper. Nodding my head, I handed it to her. Her eyebrow raised as she pointed out something I had missed. "The events also include two on two basketball, tennis, and soccer." She said, pointing to a line of very fine print. Nodding, I couldn't see how I had missed it.

The next hour and a half went by fast. Travis beat all of the guys at DDR, including Sean who had put up a good fight. We all stood stunned, jaws dropping, as Sean and Travis hit all of the 1/8 beat notes. "You gotta teach me that," I murmered as I wrote our names for DDR. The rest of the time we decided who was going to play what, including Dana in what we could. By 6:45 we had already planned our events and all that was left was to pick team captain.

"I nominate Kaeli," Dustin said, his words barely audible. Kaeli smiled, but shook her head, claiming it should be someone else. Quinn voulenteered, but when she said she had an experiment to increase our athletic ability that included injections, we turned her down. I really didn't want to be lead, in the end Chase was going to lead us to victory.

There was a knock on the door as Glenn came in, followed by Dean Rivers. "Kids, I am glad to see you brought Travis in, but, please. I'm leaving him in your responsibility, Zoey." Dean Rivers said as he pushed Glenn inside. "Keep him busy." As Dean Rivers exited, we all stared at Glenn, who replied rather sheepishly.

"I was wandering around the school, thats all. He saw me and exploded. I swear I didn't do anything!" Rolling my eyes, we all had to change the roles for each event, including Glenn. Luckliy, we had so many people that no one had to repeat playing too many times. I was a bit uncomfortable having Chase and Glenn in the same room, feeling like both were firecrackers ready to explode. They were always on opposite sides of the room at all times, it began to seem childish. I think Travis caught on too, when I caught his eye he just grinned and pointed to Chase and Glenn and laughed.

When it was 8, time for girls to get back in their dorms, Quinn, Nicole and I left. Saying good night, we hurried back, not wanting to be caught by Lindsay Smith or Daniel Fertal, the two suck-up hall monitors that had replaced Coco for the night. When Nicole and I reached our dorm, there was a note on the door, from Logan. In messy handwriting it read;

_Dana is in the hospital getting a cast. Won't be back._

_Hope you included me in the games. DO NOT tell ANYONE _

_about this if you value your social status._

_Logan_

Rolling my eyes as I read the note, I pulled it off the door and walked in. Exausted, I collapsed on my bed immediatly, same for Nicole. It had been such an.. exciting day, and I was even more excited for the actual games.

* * *

_N/A: Ya, a boring chappie, but I just needed a way to end the day. :D The next chapter isn't really a chapter, but the list of who is playing what. You may need it further on in the story. ;)_


	5. Who's Doing What

**-Award-less-**

**.Who's Doing What.**

**DDR: **Travis and Zoey

**Wiffleball: **Dustin and Kaeli

**Bowling: **Sean and Nicole

**Science Fair: **Chase and Quinn

**Three-legged Race: **Glenn and Zoey

**Egg Toss: **Chase and Dana

**Singing: **Dustin and Nicole

**'Name That Song': **Michael and Dana

**Skateboarding: **Sean and Kaeli

**Basketball: **Chase and Zoey

**Tennis: **Logan and Kaeli

**Soccer: **Glenn and Nicole

Note: Dana MAY or MAY NOT be playing at all, depending on the days

she needs for physical therapy and check-ups. If anything is to happen,

Dana's spot will be filled by... Quinn.

* * *

N/A: This is the revised list. Thank you so much _Zang_ for pointing out I had forgotten Chase! Well, here is the new list! New chappie comming soon. :D 


	6. 200 Short

**-Award-less-**

**.200.Short.**

"Alright, so, is everyone content with their parts?" I asked the following day at lunch. Glancing at the list again, we seemed to have a good assortment. Except... "Logan, are you sure you'd rather not play more than one event? It's not like you to pass up the spotlight." Dana, beside me, nodded, and Nicole looked at Logan expectedly, as if he was just kidding about only playing one sport.

"I'm fine," he muttered. Travis and Chase exchanged curious glances, 'what is this really about' is what I interpreted from them. Chase and Travis offered their spots, but the more they offered, the more irritated Logan got. "I SAID I WAS FINE, OK?" He shouted, frustrated. Taking the blue school lunch tray, he threw away his trash and stormed off into his dorm.

"What is with him lately?" Dana asked quietly. Her crutches were rested beside the table and she shrugged as she took a bite of her bagel. "He's been really weird lately." Nicole and I shrugged. Kaeli, Sean and Dustin looked like they were just as confused, but Chase and Mike looked like they knew something.

"Spill," I said, looking at Chase. He cocked his head to the side, trying to look innocent, but gave that up quickly. With shifty eyes, both he and Mike leaned into the table. As everyone else leaned in to hear, Chase and Mike looked suspiciously at Dustin, Sean and Kaeli. Being the youngest, I suppose they weren't really a part of our little group.

"We will tell. But the munchkins have to leave first." Mike said, putting his hand out and 'shooing' away Kaeli, who made a face at Chase. Dustin and Sean actually had to pull her away from the table, muttering 'Stupid Travis' as she left. "Ok. Well. Chase will tell you."

"I will?"

"Yes!" I said before he and Mike got into a long and boring argument. Rolling his eyes, I lightly reached over and punched Chase.

"FINE! Ok, well. Mike and I had lost our history essays so we were looking through the desk. There was this official-like note there addressed to 'Mr. Logan Reese.'" Before Chase could continue, I interrupted.

"Wait, you read each other's mail?"

"Well, ya." Chase said, not making a big deal at all. "The other week Mike got an invitation to a modeling camp." As we rolled our eyes, he was joking about the junk mail everyone got. "Anyway, we- I mean - Mike opened it and we read it. It said:

'Dear Mr. Reese,

Due to recent failures in class and lack of kindness and courtesy to others, we have decided that it was best for you to complete at least 50 hours of community service starting on the date of June 23 rd to June 25 th, you are to spend your time at Big Brother, Big Cause center in downtown. If you do not meet these expectations, you must bring each grade up to at least an A or you will be seeing the same teachers next year.

As representative for PCA, we all feel it is best for the school to bring these matters up. This is only punishment for the smaller 'pranks' that you have pulled, do not think we are singling you out. Please contact Dean Rivers with any questions.'

And that was all we could see." Chase concluded. We all stood, open mouthed. That could explain his change of character. The lunch bell woke us from our little state of shock and we all ran inside. Dean Rivers, as kind as he was, let us skip our after lunch class to practice for the competition. That was how much he wanted a trophy for the bare trophy case in the hall.

"We should all split up, so we can practice what we need to," Sean suggested as the trio joined us in the main hall. Nodding, we all decided we could split up into the different dorm rooms and have regular meetings there.

"Well, Zoey and I can practice in my dorm, and Quinn and Chase can start planning for the SciFair. Mike and Dana can listen to endless hours of music, and I'm sure Dean Rivers would let Dustin and Kay practice wiffle-ball in the gym... Glenn isn't going to practice tonight, but Nicole can be in the gym and kick the soccer ball around. Sean can find somewhere to skateboard, and.. Logan won't be 'gracing us with his presence' I presume." Travis joked. Laughing, we all agreed to meet in Travis's dorm after half an hour of practice. As we all scattered, I followed Travis back to his dorm.

"Oh crap..." he muttered as he dug through his jean pockets for his key. Turning a bit red, he knocked on the door. Unlike last time, it took only one knock to get Glenn to open the door. He looked nervous as he let us in and left right behind. I felt a bit bad about how I treated him at the dance, but it wasn't like he had treated me better, right? Who knows, maybe he was nice in the inside...

"Zoey?" Travis called my name and I snapped back into reality. "Are you going to practice or not?" Blinking, I saw he had already set up the game. Jumping on a pad, he was on the other. He changed the settings (He was on Heavy and I was on Standard). Picking a song, we decided to practice 'Heaven' by DJ Sammy first. As the music blared, the song started out simple...

"Great Job! A!" The console shouted as we finished. Travis, again, had received a perfect score of an A, and I had, again, finished with a D. "Wh-wha-what?" The game mocked as it showed I missed a total of 53 arrows. Blushing, it wasn't a good way to start off.

"It's ok Zoey," Travis said as he set up the song again. "We have two weeks to learn this." Nodding, we tried again. Well, I did. Travis sat on his bed and watched, claiming he would find what was wrong. As the 1/8th beats came, I lost my place constantly, my face flushing as I turned to him and saw him smiling back at me.

"Ok, I know the problems," Travis said all of a sudden. Standing up, he took the dance pad next to me and demonstrated my problems. "First, you don't need to stand in the center all of the time. You can stand in a diagonal position like this," He said, showing how he stood on the left and bottom arrows. Nodding, I tried. "Great," he praised. "Next, for the 1/8th beats, relax. You hit them too fast. Just get the beat and in between the beat hit the 1/8 arrows." As he brought up a small clip with 1/8th beats, I got a bit better. "Lastly, you are stiff! Turn while you dance, you are taking it too seriously!" Pulling up another clip, Travis spun around during the freeze arrows and showed me how to alternate feet so it looked more professional.

Looking at the digital clock on Travis's bedside, it was almost time for everyone to meet back here. "One more try," Travis pleaded as he picked the song 'Can't Stop Falling In Love.' It was fast and had a lot of what he was trying to teach me, as well as plenty of times to do fancy moves. Nearing the end, there was a long stretch of freeze arrows. "Spin!" Travis coached. Smiling, I twirled and tried to catch the next arrow. Missing, I ended up falling backwards off the dance pad!

"Whoa," he called as he jumped. Catching me, I was leaning back into his arms. Our eyes met for a second and I felt my self shiver, in a good way. He had really nice, unforgettable blue eyes...

Just then the door flew open. Panicking, Travis lightly pulled me back up to my feet, but not soon enough. "What are you guys doing?" Chase asked as he walked in, an eyebrow raised. My hands flew to my locket (what I did when nervous) and Travis scratched the back of his head, almost casually. Running to turn off the music, he gave a nervous smile.

"Er, nothing." Travis said, shrugging. "What are you doing?"

"The door was open," Chase said with suspicious look on his face. I blushed and Travis and I took seats on opposite sides of the room. "And, I thought we were supposed to meet here." Nodding, I stayed quiet. Though part of me was guilty for warming up to Travis so quick, the other part of me was still melting away.

"Chase! Why did you run away?" Quinn asked as she walked into the room. I saw Chase hold his breath a bit as she neared. "We were just about to test the artificial sulfur paste's effects on human skin. If it doesn't kill him, we have created a paste that can hold together steel, and is light and easy to make. Want to know the ingredients?" She asked excitedly. Travis and I shook our heads and she sighed and crossed her arms. As the door opened again, Sean, Kaeli, Nicole and Dustin all filed in.

Kaeli and Sean had ice packs on their head and Nicole was limping. "What happened to you guys?" I asked.

"Well," Kaeli began as she sat down on the floor. "Dustin and I were practicing wiffle-ball and Dustin hit it. Hard. Right back to the pitcher." Holding her head, she groaned and Dustin's face turned beet red. "The second time he hit it far, hitting Sean in the head as he left a ramp jump." Sean merely nodded as he moved the ice pack.

"And Nicole?" Chase asked, pointing to Nicole who was still limping towards the couch.

"While practicing soccer, I kicked the ball really hard and it bounced off the gym wall and hit me in the shin." Choking a giggle, I knew Nicole wasn't the most talented athlete. As she sat, the door jerked open, causing Nicole to scream. Walking in was a very annoyed looking Dana and Mike.

"What happened to you guys?" Travis asked.

"Well, you try listening to half an hour of country songs and see how you feel," Dana snapped as he lay her crutches against the bed. "And, ooh, fun, tomorrow is Rock, then Jazz." Mike rolled his eyes and Kaeli laughed.

As everyone began talking again about what the tournament would be like, my cell phone rang. Pressing the 'Talk' button, the room went silent and my eyes widened as I listened. Hanging up, I looked in horror to the rest of the group.

"That was Logan. He said he checked the SummerFest site, $100 is only part of the entrance fee. We are $200 short! And, if we don't get the extra $200 in by tomorrow night, we can't compete!"

* * *

_N/A: Dun dun dun! lol. Well, I hope to get more reviews off this story! Lol. This will be a fairly long story, because I want to focus on their time before the competition and after. I already have a list of twists for the story, so not everything is what it seems... Lol. Review!_


End file.
